


Reading Is Important

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Accidental Mpreg, Bottom!Dean Winchester, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Top!Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: They finally pulled their heads out of their rears and admitted they were actuallyin love. Now they’re ready for that ultimate step in their intimacy. Too bad Dean didn’t read the right label when he decided to use some candles he found around the bunker for a little mood lighting.





	Reading Is Important

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 7:** Candles

Dean lit the candles with the weird designs on the sides that he’d found in a storage room and shut of the light. He huffed in satisfaction. The mood lighting was perfect. _Sexy._ They’d finally pulled their heads out of their asses and admitted that, while they did love each other, they were actually _in love_ with each other. And that meant something. Something special. And Dean wanted their first real sexual encounter (beyond heavy petting) to be… he blushed as he thought about wanting it to be special. Perfect, in it’s own way.

It hadn’t taken much to convince Sam to go out for a few… days. And to take Junior with him – “His name is Jack, Dean. His mother picked the name, and I believe we should honour her wishes” / “Yeah, I get it, Cas. I _know_ what his name is, I just think he inherited a lot from his dads as well.” / “He has only one father he could ‘inherit’ from, and he’s nothing like Lucifer. I would know, I ‘rode shotgun’ to him for nearly a year.” / “I remember. And yet, he still takes after you.” / “I-“ / “And the way he can toss a few back, I think he gets that from me.” / “… I’m the one who can drink a liquor store.” — on the impromptu road trip.

The point was, it was grownup time and he planned to make to most of it.

* * *

 

He clung to Cas as the Angel moved inside him, nailing his prostate with a greater precision that Dean would’ve given him credit for. And, if he voiced that, Cas would inevitably remind him of how the angel had once rebuilt his entire body from scratch… Well, if he’d had any breath to spare for speech. Or brainpower, for that matter. As it was, his mind was garbled and the only thing he could focus on was just how fucking _good_ it felt to be fucked by the only male-shaped creature he’d ever felt this connected to. Whoever said fucking couldn’t be romantic had never done it with and Angel.

After, they lay side-by-side, staring at the ceiling, catching their breath. Or Dean was. Cas had a much quicker recovery time. And he really _didn’t_ sweat. Dean could feel the guy’s semen leaking out of him and was surprised to discover that he didn’t actually find it gross. Go figure. He would probably regret it when he woke up, but he still allowed himself to fall asleep without cleaning his body of _both_ their… fluids. The candles had burned down to nothing.

* * *

 

Dean emptied his stomach contents for the sixth day in a row. _This_ time it was because the smell of his usual morning coffee made him nauseous. At least he’d been able to make it to the sink.

”Dean.” Cas’ rough voice sounded worried.

”I’m sure it’s nothing, Cas, don’t worry,” Dean tried to convince his… was he too old to have a boyfriend? A man-friend? He mentally shook his head. He wasn’t Carrie Bradshaw, damn it. “It’s probably just a stomach flu.”

”If you’re sure.” He didn’t sound convinced.

Six week later, neither was Dean.

* * *

 

It was Jack who ultimately (and accidentally) came up with the answer to Dean’s mystery illness. It wasn’t an all day thing. And, once he’d thrown up at least once, he was mostly fine for the rest of the day. There were just certain things that would trigger it. Coffee, eggs, beer. Heck, even the pineapple Sam had brought into the bunker one day had made his stomach roll. It was obviously not a natural illness, but so far none of the lore could explain it.

”I thought you said only females could become impregnated.” Jack had said one day when Dean was eating peanut butter and icing — which, eww.

”That’s true,” Dean confirmed between bites.

Jack tilted his head to the side, like Cas did whenever he was trying to figure something out. “Are… are _you_ female?”

Dean barked out a startled laugh. “What gave you that idea?”

”She did,” the nephilim responded, gesturing to Dean’s midsection.

”She…” he looked down briefly. “Huh?”

”She’s very bright, but she’s still so small she’s hard to locate. I can see why Dad missed her.”

Dean put down his spoon and raised his hands as if to ward off whatever it was the kid was insinuating. “Whoa. I’m gonna have to put the breaks on there. If you’re saying what I _think_ you’re saying, then I think we need to talk to Cas and have another discussion about the birds and the bees with you.”

”Dad talks to me about bees all the time,” he frowned.

Dean laughed again. “Let’s just go find Cas.”

* * *

 

Dean laid on his back on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes. This was unreal. Like, completely… _not_ real. And they dealt with some pretty strange shit on a daily basis. There was no way this was happening…

Only, it was.

He suddenly remembered that one time, back when Sammy was in Stanford, that he’d gone on a solo hunt and ended up being cursed by a witch he hadn’t known was in the same town and was unrelated to his case. Her daughter had been in labour, and the bitch had decided she didn’t want her darling daughter to go through all that pain, and so she’d transferred the pain to someone else. _Him._ That was a pain you never forgot. And in just a few months…

Dean groaned out loud. “This is gonna suck when she’s coming out.”

He heard Cas’ amused ‘hmm’ beside him before a warm hand began rubbing slow circles on his abdomen. “I’ll do everything I can to make it easy on you.” They were quiet for a while.

Dean cleared his throat a couple times, arm lowering until his hand covered Castiel’s. “If…” he bit his lip, hesitating to say what was on his mind. “If what happened to Kelly happens to me…” He could feel Cas tense next to him, but they had to face the fact that it was a real possibility. Even if Cas was different, this kid was still half-angel.

”It may not come to that,” Cas said in as sure a voice as he was able. “This pregnancy was cause by a magical object. It might not-“

”But it _might_

,” Dean interrupted. “It might. And, _if_ if does… I just want to know that you’ll be there. For _her_.” He turned his head to finally look at his boyfriend. “I need you to promise me… to promise…”

”I promise to love her as much as I love you.” Cas said, brushing away the single tear that had escaped Dean’s eye. “She will _always_ know she’s loved.

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

 

In the end, Dean had been right.

Labour was a bitch. Death, on the other hand…

Seems that there was officially a new Death in town. Or the universe, as it were. This one enjoyed greasy diner food just as much as the last Death. He also liked classic rock and beer, and (much to Dean’s joy) he _loved_ pie. In Dean’s opinion, he was pretty awesome for a short little dude that looked exactly like Harry Potter — the book description not Daniel Radcliffe, though the guy was pretty great in the movies.

Unlike Jack, little Charlie James ended up being an actual newborn with a thick head of dark hair and, surprisingly for a newborn, bright green eyes. Dean was thankful for the chance this new Death had given him in being able to be there for his infant daughter. He promised to bake a pie for the guy anytime he wanted.

Death stuck around for about a week, until the reapers started to complain. Before he left, he promised to hold Dean to his promise of fresh pie and bid them farewell, for the time being. Jack was very curious about his new sister and could often be found just staring at her, watching every move she made. Even though most of the time she was asleep. Claire took a shine to her, when she’d finally had the time to make the trip to the bunker with Alex and Jody and, to their surprise, Donna.

Dean never once worried what it would be like for his daughter to grow up without a mother. She already had so many kickass women to look up to. He just wished she could’ve met her aunt and namesake. And her grandmother. But they’d find her grandmother. Eventually.

In the mean time, they had their work cut out for them making sure _everything_ in this forsaken bunker was properly labelled. He didn’t want any more unforeseen mishaps like what happened with those fertility candles. He should probably also brush up on the runes that had been carved into their sides.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ended up longer and a bit angstier than originally planned.


End file.
